Alo~ha Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and created by Fujiwara Hibiki. It is the first installment of her HappinessCharge franchise and premiered on February 1, 2015, succeeding HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!, where it airs alongside Go! Princess Pretty Cure. The series' main motifs are flowers and dancing. Background Alo~ha Pretty Cure! was first heard of in HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! Episode 28, when they needed the HappinessCharge! Cures help to save their country, Hawaii, from becoming a frozen country forever due to their bickering. Since then, CureHibiki has been thinking of a series for these two Pretty Cure and finally in December, 2014, she made her move. On December 29, 2014, she revealed on this thread page that she was creating a fan season for Alo~ha Pretty Cure!. So far, it has been revealed that the events in Episode 28 of HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! will appear in the series but it is unknown which episode it will appear in. Synopsis :Alo~ha Pretty Cure! episodes All around the world, Pretty Cure are fighting against an enemy named the Phantom Empire. But one by one, they are being defeated and put into mirrors. Hawaii is one of the countries around of world that is being invaded by the Phantom Empire, but there are no Pretty Cure there to protect it! In Hawaii, there are two girls who are twins named Ohana and Olina who are sea shell collecting on the beach with their friends when they find two pink crystals. Together the two girls become Cure Sunset and Cure Wave when Madam Momere attacks their town, which triggers their Crystals of Love to transform into the PreCards and PreChanMirror. Join Ohana and Olina as they meet Aloalo and battle against the Phantom Empire so they can protect Hawaii while collecting the PreCards. Characters Pretty Cure * / **Ohana is one of the main protagonists of the series who is Olina's twin sister. She is has a cool personality with a gentle heart but can actually be quite shy. She thinks of others very much but can get very angry and impatient when relied on too much. She is quite spoiled and has a very sisterly relationship with Olina. Her standard signature colour is orange and she is represented by flowers and the sun. She can change into one alternative form, whose signature colour is red. * / **Olina is the other main protagonist who is the younger twin sister of Ohana. She is a weak girl who is not as strong as her sister. She often quarrels with Ohana because of how she gets in the way but she loves her sister very much. She will do anything to protect those she loves, even if it means she'll have to get hurt. Her standard signature colour is light blue and she is represented by flowers and the ocean. She can change into one alternative form, whose signature colour is lilac. http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/precure/news/ Allies * **Ohana and Olina's fairy partner who is a fairy from the Blue Sky Kingdom. Aloalo helps the twins during their battles and is quite the crybaby. She ends her sentences with "~lolo". * **The spiritual being of Earth who sent Aloalo to Hawaii because of Ohana and Olina gaining their Pretty Cure powers. Blue is always in Japan helping the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! team, which annoys Ohana greatly. Phantom Empire * **The ruler of the Phantom Empire. She likes to see people fall into despair and sorrow. She has butterfly wings and uses a staff as a weapon. She detests love and relationships. * **The first general from the Phantom Empire to battle against the Alo~ha Pretty Cure!. He is a cross dressing, androgynous-looking lady who wears a flowy pink blouse and sports a beard and makeup along with some jewelry. He is very flamboyant and loves it when his opponents argue among each other. His Saiarks completely freeze the area around them. * **The series' main monsters. They wear sunglasses and scarves, with the color of the scarves depending on which general summoned it. They were created when the general traps the victim within a mirror to turn their happiness energy into sadness. Their name means "worst." They can alter the environment around them also depending on who summoned them. * **A group of numerous underlings who work for the Phantom Empire. They don't speak proper words, instead they say 'choi'. Their names means "little or kind of bad ". They are much weaker than Saiarks. They serves as a low rank of the kingdom. Others * **Kailani is the best friend of Ohana and Olina. *'Other Pretty Cure' **In episode 1, it was revealed that there are Pretty Cure fighting against the Saiark all over the world. In episode 2, it was revealed that there are twin Berlin Cures named Cure Einheit and Cure Freiheit also fighting against the Saiark. In episode 3, the Japanese group consisting of four Cures, HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!, are revealed to be the strongest Pretty Cure in the world. Items * **Ohana and Olina's transformation item. Its name is short for "Pretty Change Mirror". * **Cure Sunset and Cure Wave's main attack item. Its name is short for "Love Pretty Bracelet". * **The smartphone like devices that Ohana and Olina are given to communicate with each other if they ever get separated. * **The season's main collectible items, which the Cures use to transform and change forms. If happiness wells up within the fairy, Aloalo, Aloalo's nose gets ticklish and a card is formed. When all of them are gathered, any wish can be granted. * **The book-like item that is used to store the PreCards. * **The crystal like jewels that transform into the PreChanMirror and the Pretty Cure PreCards when the person holding it shows bravery and love against the Phantom Empire. In the Ohana and Olina's case, it also includes life. Locations * : The home place of Aloalo. It was invaded by the Phantom Empire after Axia was opened. It is currently occupied by the Phantom Empire, with its Princess, Himelda, fighting as Cure Princess with three other girls known as Aino Megumi (Cure Lovely), Omori Yuko (Cure Honey) and Hikawa Iona (Cure Fortune). * : The town that Ohana and Olina live in. It is a real life town that you can find in West Maui. * : The beach found in Kaanapali. The beach is located in West Maui and is the beach where Ohana and Olina found their Crystals of Love. Forms/ Power Ups for Pretty Cure Regular Form: This is the form that the Pretty Cure are most seen in while battling against the Phantom Empire. They all wear black vests with a gold trim that has the gold brooch on their chest. They also have either small wings or bows on their back that enlarge when they need to fly. Their skirts, bows, boots, gloves etc. are different. In this form, the girls can use their individual attacks (with the help of their weapon) to defeat the enemy. They can also use sub attacks that weaken the enemy so they can perform their finishing move. Form Changes: These are the forms that only a few Cures around the world obtain. The Alo~ha Pretty Cure and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure are the only Cures to date who are able to change forms. The Alo~ha Pretty Cure, however gained their form changes later then the Happiness Charge group. This form is mostly used when the Choiarks are around. The forms are based of international dances and the Alo~ha Cures have only one form change at the moment. The Happiness Charge Cures have been said to have two. Trivia *''Alo~ha Pretty Cure!'' is the first series to have its main duo as twins. *''Alo~ha Pretty Cure!'' is the first series to take place in another country other than Japan. *''Alo~ha Pretty Cure!'' is the second series to have international Pretty Cure, after HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!. *''Alo~ha Pretty Cure!'' is the first series where the duo consists of the theme colors, orange and light blue instead of either black and white, pink and white or pink and blue. *''Alo~ha Pretty Cure!'' is the first series to have two Pretty Cure but not have "Futari wa" in the title. *''Alo~ha Pretty Cure!'' is the first series where the main Pretty Cure sing the opening theme song. *''Alo~ha Pretty Cure!'' is the second series after Suite Pretty Cure♪ to have only one main mascot in the series. *''Alo~ha Pretty Cure!'' shares quite a lot of similarities with Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! due to being set in the same universe. *The opening song, Futari de Alo~ha!, came out in HappinessCharge Pretty Cure's Vocal Best, which is strange because usually the opening theme song isn't heard until episode one of the show and the full version isn't usually heard until March. *In the trailer for a new series, you usually hear the opening in the background, but, due to Futari de Alo~ha coming out in the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Vocal Best!!, you can hear the ending theme song, Milakale✿Pua, instead. It is however unknown, if in the preview for each episode, you'll hear Futari de Alo~ha as the background music. *Despite having a Pretty Cure duo who almost always transform together, they do not have transformation mascots, making it the first time that a Pretty Cure duo transforms without the help of two mascots. *''Alo~ha Pretty Cure!'' is the second series to have the theme of flowers after Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *This is the first series to have mini shorts after every few episodes. Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Alo~ha Pretty Cure!'' Merchandise for more information. Videos Gallery References Category:Alo~ha Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:Gallery Category:HibikiSeries